


New York Married

by Ember_Keelty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebratory weddingfic for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Married

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, New York!

            Kanaya Maryam has been planning this day meticulously for four Earth years.

            It all started when she was seven sweeps old — she had still been thinking in sweeps, back then — on one of the few early occasions she had been graced enough to witness a Genuine Smile from Rose Lalonde.  Said Seer of Light had been streaming on her laptop what seemed to Kanaya an unfathomably dull video of adult humans loitering around discussing things over odd wooden podiums.  Suddenly, the tedium was punctuated by hysteria.  An apparently sizable off-camera crowd broke into loud and endlessly repetitive invocations of their homeland's name, the man at the center of the frame attacked his own podium with a toy-sized hammerkind implement, and _something_ that was rarer and more beautiful than most astronomical events Kanaya could name broke across her human girlfriend's face.

            "Gay marriage just became legal in New York," Rose explained with unusual concision when Kanaya requested to know what on her human Earth was going on.

            Kanaya was familiar with all of those terms.  Gay was another word for homosexual, which was what John Is Not and what Rose Might Or Might Not Be, But She Has Never Been The Sort To Shirk At The Prospect Of Experimentation, Kanaya.  Marriage was a human ceremony of officializing matespritship and an especially weighty matter due to their species's neglect of the other three quadrants.  Ms. Lalonde had recently had one with Mr. Egbert and had worn to it the most stunningly elaborate Earth dress Kanaya had ever had the pleasure of seeing up close.  New York, where she and Rose resided, was "the empire state," which was not actually an empire, and also part of the United States of America, which _was_ an empire but We Usually Don't Talk About That.

            None of that made any sort of sense in conjunction.  Suddenly Kanaya did not understand anything.

            So, she did a bit of research.  _Quite_ a bit.  She researched and plotted and got into cahoots with anyone she could trust and several people she probably shouldn't.  She was going to make Rose smile like that again.

            Instead what she got when one winter's evening she disentangled herself from their shared scarf, hopped off the park bench, got down on one knee in the snow and held up the diamond ring so that it reflected the light of the sunset was a look of shock and something approaching panic.  She said yes, though — after much circumlocution, but it was a yes, and a sincere one.  Kanaya had grown quite adept at gauging Rose Lalonde's sincerity, and also she asked three times just to be sure.

            The next few months were a nightmare.  Kanaya would later look back on them as an imbroglio of food samples and white fabric and Mrs. Egbert neé Lalonde, like a horrorterror of ancient lore, making every caterer, photographer, dress-maker and dj in a three mile radius instantaneously break out in a cold sweat whenever she so much as curled her little finger. Then one day Rose shouted out of nowhere, "You win!" and it ended as abruptly as it had begun.  Mrs. Egbert wanted to know what she had won.  Rose told her she knew damn well what, and since she would soon be leaving the house she was willing to concede at the last if it meant having just this one thing not turn into a display of ironic indulgence.  Mrs. Egbert smiled.  Thousands of children on the other side of the planet cried out in their sleep.  Kanaya interjected that among their own friends and acquaintances were people proficient at all of the tasks Mrs. Egbert had been planning to pay strangers exorbitant amounts of money to perform, and she just happened to have these four-year-old dress patterns she thought might make serviceable wedding gowns with some slight alterations…

            And now it has all finally come together.  Legality, at least, was never an issue:  _legally_ she is officially human, thanks in no small part to Rose's magic.  It turns out Seers, when not under the influence of dark gods, are more suited to illusions than explosions.  There are people in attendance even now who have no idea they're looking at an alien.  But Rose can see the real her, asymmetrical horns and shining skin and all. 

            Rose is shining in her own way as she speaks what is simultaneously one of the shortest and one of the most content-packed sentences she has ever uttered in her life.  It isn't the same smile Kanaya has caught by surprise now and then over the years, the one from the night she first began to hatch this whole mad scheme.  It must be at least several thousand times more brilliant.


End file.
